Platinum Avatar
by Akirareaper
Summary: Fem Harry, 4 spirits do not like the way the life of the one girl who was destined to save the world would be treated, so together they sent her to the world of benders to be prepared, Korrasami rated M for saftey, Fem:harry pairing undecided


**A/N: I do NOT own both Harry Potter of Legend Of Korra**

**This is my first fanfiction so I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors**

Asami Sato exits a metalbenders police air ship heading towards a group of people with her Ex-boyfriend Mako behind her, this group consisted of Lin Beifong daughter of Toph Beifong, Bolin, Mako's Brother and Avatar Korra who at the moment was playing fetch with her Polar bear dog Naga, as she reaches the group she delivers her message,

"We just got a call on the radio about another air bender" she said excitably

"Finally, where are they?" asked Korra in mild relief, Mako replied for Asami

"A city called Zhoufu, The home of the metal clan" at this Lin Befong's Face lit up with a small smile, also at the same time everyone looked towards her and were a bit taken back by the smile, Korra was the first to speak

"You know the place?" she asked Lin, Lin's response shocked everyone that they froze in place with wide eyes looking at Lin,

"Yep i know it I visit Zhoufu every 3 months and spend a week there with my adopted daughter, i haven't visited lately cause of Amon, then Unalock and with Zaheer at large" Lin finished with a genuine smile "we should go now we should make it there in a few hours" She suggested making her way towards the ramp to the airship,

"Okay that was totally unexpected" said Korra as she got mute nods from everyone as the made their way to the air ship, as they get closer to Zhoufu the notice the structure of the town that they seem to be like open flowers,

As they pulled in to Zhoufu they were greeted by a dark skin bold man with half moon glasses and to gold chains going from his nose to his lower and upper ear, he was flanked by to metalbender guards.

"Avatar Korra it is an honor to meet you my name is Ihywa" said the bold man as he bowed towards Korra "Hello again Chief Lin we were expecting you earlier" as he gave a small bow towards Lin

"Hello Ihywa its good to see you again, i half expected Lils to be here" replied Lin as she looked around like she was trying to spot someone, as the were talking on the tram heading to a different flower

"Ah yes Lady Lillith is actually getting ready to finish what she has been practicing for a long while, we are actually going to the Stadium were we will meet Lady Sue so we can watch her, also i fell i should warn you that Lady Toph has just arrived to watch as well" replied Ihywa, To Korra and the group they finally had a name for this mysterious daughter and they as well as Lin were shocked that Toph was here today,

"Toph is here I thought that she was on a quest for enlightenment?" questioned Korra,

"Yes that is true Avatar Korra but she decided to visit her family she notice that everyone was gathering at the stadium so stayed to watch" replied Ihywa as they stepped off the tram they made their way towards the main view platform over looking a huge stadium.

There were four large solid blocks of metal positioned in the corners of a large square were in the middle was a raised platform with a single person standing on top, from what they could see the person was a girl who looked around sixteen or seventeen, relatively tall and she had long pitch black hair just a little bit longer that Asami's, her eyes were closed as she seemed to be focusing, she had pouty looking lips, and had a regal look to the rest of her features she wore a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt, fairly loose trousers that get tight at the calf muscle with the loose part over hanging a little, she also had no shoes on, she also had a black headband on. Lin lifted here hand and pointed towards the girl and spoke to Korra and the group,

"That's my Adoptive daughter Lillith Beifong" said Lin with a pride and love in her voice the type that every parent as for their children, it was Immediately noticed by Asami and Korra that even though Lillith was Lin's Adopted daughter Lin cared for her as if they were flesh and blood, when Mako saw her it took a bit for his brain to reboot and failed to get rid of the small blush that had formed on his cheeks, Korra noticed this and snickered while gently nudged Asami to get her attention then pointed at Mako, when Asami saw this she giggled slightly because it was that same the first met. Korra was not the only one to see the blush, Lin did as well and just sighed, she knew that nothing will happen between Lillith and Mako because Mako was not Lillith's type. Bolin was looking around seeing the people idly chatting to themselves waiting for the big reveal as no-one but the ones in the viewing platform knew what was going on. As the group arrived at the viewing platform they were greeted by Sue Yin and her husband the two half-sisters shared a hug then Lin went and stood in front of Toph

"Hey Mom" said Lin in a soft voice, Toph replied

"Hey Lin" as she stepped forward to hug her daughter who returned the hug just as quickly,

"Great to finally meet you Avatar Korra" said Sue with a fist on the palm of her hand and a slight bow which Korra returned "and this must be Mako, Bolin and Asami" she finished looking at the other three

"Wow you have done your research" said Mako with a slight chuckle

"I make it my business to know who is visiting my city" replied Sue, this is when Korra noticed Toph facing towards her, Korra puts her fist in her palm and bowed towards her, Toph spoke first

"Hum hum hum nice to see you again twinkle toes" she say while chuckling, at this Korra gains a blush while Asami giggles a little at her expense, Lin and Sue sigh at their mothers antics, Bolin is awestruck at meeting Toph while Mako as staring at Lillith and wondering why she had yet to move, Sue then proceeds to introduce her children, pointing at a young man

"This is my eldest son Hugwan" then she indicates to the twins "These two are my youngest way and win" the twins wave she then motions to the young girl of the group "This is my daughter Opal, She is the air bender that we contacted you about" finishes Sue, as Opal and Korra talk and Bolin ending up in the same state as Mako except over Opal, Sue looks towards the Lillith as she felt her bracelet tighten that was the prearranged signal that Lillith was ready to show the world her ability, Sue walks towards the podium as the gathered people quieten down to listen to their leader,

"Greetings everyone as I am sure that you are all wondering what is going on I would like to direct your attention towards the 4 large block of Metal at the corners of the square, could I please ask My Mother Toph Beifong what type of metal these are made of?" Sue finishes as she indicates towards her mom, Toph walks towards the podium then stomps her foot and with surprise evident in her voice and facial features her announcement was genuinely that it was true,

"They are made of pure platinum" this statement had a few wide eyes as it well known that you can't bend pure platinum, because there was no little bits of earth in them them, when the implications of what was said hit home everyone was staring at Lillith wanting to watch this historic bending ability

"Yes these are Blocks of pure platinum and has been a project for Lillith for what she was trying to do, so without further adieu please enjoy the show!" Finished Sue as she took a seat with her family and the Avatar group.

Lillith took a deep breath as she slowly lifts her left leg, she then pushes it to the side and transfers her weight so she has her center gravity now has a stable base, she lifts both arms in front of her and to the amazement of everyone in the stadium even those in the viewing platform the pure platinum Blocks turn into a liquid and form 4 huge blobs that are floating of the ground, Lillith then flows her arms in a semi circle while pulling them towards her body, the 4 huge blobs of pure platinum converge into one giant blob behind her, then flowing through a kata that looks like it would be from the water tribe, the giant blob separates in to 2 blobs one of then is still the largest by dwarfing the smaller by 8 times. the smaller blob moves toward Lillith then forms a ring around her as she flows through her kata, everyone was amazed by the power one would require to bend a that large amount of metal at once, Everyone wondered what was happening when the larger of the platinum had two tendrils that flowed from behind her forward and formed a base of what looked like a statue, then the legs of people were forming people were wondering what the sculpture was going to be, this keep on going for a few minutes and Korra noticed a few beads of sweat were showing from the effort put forward by Lillith, everyone in the viewing area were now guessing what it was going to be now that almost half was formed, those most were close on what it was, then a minute later a third tendril went over top of Lillith head bringing the statue to completion, everyone gasped at the depiction of a young Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Toph Beifong the previous Team Avatar all in bending poses or in Sokka's case a swordsmen pose.

Lillith opened her eyes revealing to Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin that they were a deep shade of emerald green that held a faint glow to them this once again shut down Mako's brain, which once again Korra and Asami noticed as well as Lin and Toph they all had to hold back their laughs but Toph didn't try so hard so broke out in a laugh shocking Mako's brain into reboot mode with a large blush coming from him causing everyone to break out laughing, their attention was drawn back to Lillith who metal bent the pure platinum ring back into a blob two meters behind her and 6 meters high. Korra decided to ask what was up,

"So do you know what she going to do now?" only to get shakes of the head from the whole group, she did not have to wait long when the blob broke once again into 2, 1 small 1 large, this is not what grabbed the attention of everyone what did was the platinum was being bend when Lillith did not move, the smaller blob started to form a shape that everyone in the box recognized as a Republic City Metalbending Police uniform, seeing this Lin made her way onto the podium with her arms out with while the uniform started to match what Lin was wearing, when it was done the new platinum uniform made its way towards Lillith, which surprised Korra and the group, Lin then smiled Proudly at he adoptive daughter and made her way back inside, one she go the Bolin had to ask,

"Did you know she was not making it for you?" to this Lin just laughed before replying,

"Yes I did know she was not making it for me but for herself as i would not have been able to bend that uniform and if my hunch is correct then that last sphere is going to be turned into her cables" Lin finished with a voice just bursting with emotion,

With Lillith now decked out in a silver color uniform of her mother's uniform, the last blob floating burst into a 10368 of smaller blobs before they lengthen till the were almost too small to see, then groups of a dozen woven together after that they do it once again and again, then finally one last time to leave 6 cables the same size you see in the uniform, Lillith then lifts her hands that are in fists as each hand gets 3 cables each leading to the reals on her back, once that was done she bowed showing off her Platinum metalbending police uniform, the crowd cheered at being able to see the most amazing metalbending that any have seen, once they quieten down Lillith spoke, her voice had a musical quality to it that made a few men who had not hear it blush which unfortunately for Mako he was on of them,

"I thank you for coming out today to see my first time bending platinum since i discovered I could do it, as it stands at the moment i do not know if this skill can be taught but we shall see, as for the statue i am please to dedicate it to not only my grandmother Toph but to the Team Avatar that ended the Hundred year war, I once again thank you for your time" she finished with a bow,

Slowly people went back to their daily routine as the people in the viewing box chat and discuss what is to happen, Lin in the mean time watch's as her daughter takes a running jump off the platform before 4 platinum cables attach them selves to the roof of the viewing platform and pulled herself up once there she comes face to face with her mother while she is on the ledge,

"Mom!" she cried as she launched her self at her mother who accepted her with open arms,

"I'm so proud of you Lils" said Lin with a broad smile as she hugged her daughter, Lin release Lillith and turned to face the group

"Lils I would like to introduce you to Avatar Korra" as she motioned towards Korra

"Ah Hello Avatar Korra it's great to finally meet you mum has mentioned you in her letters" said Lillith with a small bow, she continued "Also when you have time could we have a private talk between you, Asami, Opal, my mum and Aunt Sue present, this discussion has to do with an change that happened to me during Harmonic Convergence" with a serious look in her eye and a hardness to her voice,

"Its good to meet you as well Lillith, and we should have that talk later tonight if that is possible" Korra replied with equal seriousness glancing at Sue, Lin and Opal, both nodded

"Cool in any case lets get back home when can have that talk after dinner, for now I'm sure Grandma Toph has some questions about my bending" said Lillith as she glanced at Toph seeing the grin in response, seeing this the group and Sue's family head to the tram to head back to the estate.

Later that night after dinner we see Korra, Asami, Lin, Opal,Sue and Lillith in Sue's office, Lin decides to start the ball rolling,

"Okay Lils whats happening?" she asked her daughter, Lillith takes a beep breath then starts,

"Okay but before i start can you hold all questions till the end?" Lillith says while looking around at the people gathered getting verbal confirmations from the group, "This is going to be hard to believe but i am actually not from this world" she sees the reaction and lifts her hands to stall the questions,

"I have known this since i was 9 years old, the reason mum found me when i was a baby was because the spirits made sure that she would, in my original world there are people who have the ability to use magical energy through a focus called a wand, these people are a secret society that have hidden themselves from larger world, I was born to James and Lilly Potter, my original name was Dora Potter and i had a twin brother called Drew Potter, when I was born there was a civil war going on lead by a Dark Wizard and his so called Death eaters. The Death Eaters believed themselves superior because they were pure bloods a child born from 2 magical parents who in turn have magical grandparents." Lillith paused waiting for everyone to digest the info

"Now just before i was born the was a prophesy made about the fall of the Dark Lord, as the called him, that prophesy was one of three children and my twin and I are 2 of them, when the dark lord heard of the prophesy he started to hunt for this child forcing my old family to go into hiding, one night we were betrayed by a family friend and were attacked, somehow we survived and my brother was declared the Boy-Who-Lived, but that's for another time, my old family let the new fame get to their heads and i was neglected, the elder spirits saw this and acted, they stripped me of my magic and gave me my magical power equivalent in Earthbending which was why I had to live in Zhoufu as you saw out there that i don't have to move to bend" once again pausing and having a drink of water,

"Now there are 2 reasons I am telling this to mum, Aunt Sue and Opal but the second reason is why I am telling you Korra, The first reason is that in 6 months i have to go back to that world temporerally" enfisizing the last point

"The spirits know I am the child of prophesy and not Drew like some manipulative fool would like their archaic society to believe, i have to compete in some stupid tournament while destroying 7 specific objects, kind of like this" pulls out a necklace that is surrounded by some sort of metal,

"I found that with you when you were a baby" stated Lin

"Yes that is correct mum, inside this necklace is a piece of the dark lords soul, some form of immortality" Replied Lillith getting gasps for everyone in the room

"Once i have destroyed these items and the main soul i will have completed the prophesy and would be aloud to live the rest of my days back in this world and never go back again" getting a sigh of relief from Lin and Sue

"As for the second reason well it would be better to show you" finished Lillith who lifts up her right hand and to the shock of everyone there,

Small pieces of earth come out from the ground and start spinning so fast in a circle that it forms a brown horizontal ring

The water in the cup on the table floats up and forms a spinning vertical ring around the earth one

Then the air condenses and forms a ring that spins from the top left to the bottom right

And Finally fire forms a spinning ring spinning from the top right to the bottom left, the other four people stared at the elements floating in Lillith's palm and heard what she said

"Harmonic Convergence not only gave Opal airbending but also gave me what the spirits originally wanted me to have but could not, but, Thanks to the power released during Harmonic Convergence" Lillith pause wanting to see if she had everyone attention which she did,

"I am that other worlds Avatar" said Lillith.

Everyone in Sue's office stared at Lillith's palm in shock,another Avatar is unheard of, Asami was the first to break the silence that was in the group,

"Uh you said you learnt all this at 9 years old" Asami asked quietly

"Yes but being an Avatar i did not learn until the day after Harmonic Convergence, when Godric, the spirit that sent me here, told me that i was now an Avatar" replied Lillith, Lin was next

"So in 6 months you have to go back to that world because?" Lillith sigh as she knew this was coming

"Because the Dark Lord will return unopposed if i did not go back, the magical community is lazy and they put all faith in one man named Albus Dumbledore who's only ability is because he has the most powerful focus which he only got from when he stabbed his lover in the back then claimed that he beat him in a duel, the Dark Lord Voldemort is more powerful than him by a large margin if you take the focus away from him, Voldemort if he wins will kill thousands of innocent people because he desired power over anything else, as shown when he tried to kill me when i was 15months old" replied Lillith

Everyone blanched hearing that they could no believe what was happening there, Korra so far was quiet sitting in front of her was another Avatar, she was sure that only she has ever encountered another Avatar something her past lives have not gone trough. She was thinking how Lillith was an important person from this other world but for the spirits to intervene she would have had a horrible life, the only question was how she was going to train in the other three elements since she is a well known earthbender, Korra decided to voice her question

"Yes i have thought about that and that is why I asked for Asami and Opal to join us, firstly Asami I can help unblock the airbending you are subconsciously suppressing" she did not get any further over Asami's, Korra's and Lin's shout of "WHAT" so she waited for them to calm down,

"I know it's hard to believe but Godric told me that i had to train with Korra in modern Firebending and about the Avatar state, Aunt Kya in modern Waterbending and Uncle Tenzin in modern Airbending. Because of this he told me of Korra's companions Mako a powerful firebender as well as a natural at generating lightning, Bolin a powerful earthbender who has the capability to be a Lavabender and last but not least Asami a skilled hand to hand fighter and a powerful airbender but is subconsciously suppressing her bending because of her father" Lillith finished and looked at the assembled group Korra was looking at Asami with wide eyes, Asami was looking at her hands, Opal switching from looking at Asami to Lillith, Sue was watching the group trying to think on how to get Bolin to unlock his Lavabending, Lin was looking at Lillith with worry so asked,

"Lils do you think we could meet Godric as i would like to talk to him" Lillith smiled at her mother and nodded, she then went into a meditative state and returned a minute later,

"He will be here in a few minutes mum as he will be bringing the other 3 with him, he will explain why when he gets here" said Lillith as she smiled to her mother, she then faced Asami who was looking at her with resolve,

"Are you sure that if I have airbending you could unblock it" said Asami as she looked at Lillith, the girl nodded before speaking

"I can tell you how to unblock it, it would be up to you weather or not you do" Lillith said looking straight into Asami's green eyes

"Please tell me how I can unblock my airbending" said Asami staring straight back into Lillith's eyes, thay said at each other before Lillith sighed then nodded

"To unblock your airbending please sit in a meditative pose" said Lillith as she watched Asami sit cross legged while putting her fist together "Good Now close your eyes and take deep breaths and focus on the sound of my voice" Lillith finished as she signaled to the others to keep quiet

"Good on imaging that you are standing in a field of flowers, there is no wind there it is quite" as Lillith said these things Asami is transferred into her mindscape, Asami looks around and sees what looks like her father is struggling to hold something in to a net, while this was happening Lillith stopped talking to Asami and addressed the others

"Right now Asami is in her mindscape which i pushed her into with a bit of spiritual power, what happens in there we won't know but it is all up to Asami, I recommend that Korra stays with her while we wait outside, this will be very emotionally draining and i don't think she would want people she just met today to be here, Korra all I can say is to accept your feelings if you truly want to help her" she finished with a smirk as she spotted a dust of pink on her fellow Avatar's cheeks, as she and the other earthbenders and airbender left the room.

Inside Asami's mindscape

"Dad? what are you doing?" Asami asked her dad who started to struggle even harder as what was in the net wanted to get out

"Oh nothing dear, just trying to keep my daughter safe" he said with s sickly sweet smile

Asami was not fooled as she slowly stepped forward to see what was in the net, her dad noticed this a tried to block her view but it was too late Asami saw what was inside the net, inside was her but it was different as she was shooting streams of air trying to break the net, it was her airbender self trying to break free. Seeing this Asami's dad stood in her path, Asami stops in her tracks and looks at her father as memory's of what happened to her mother surfaced she slowly backed away from her airbender self who looked like she was going to give up, but before she could embrace her dad she heard Korra's voice

Outside Sue's office

Lillith stood leaning on the wall when all of a sudden 4 people materialize not far from the group. Lin, Sue and Opal take bending stances

"Wait it's okay these are the spirits I told you about, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Raveclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, they are the founders of the magical school that i have to go to before they became spirits" said Lillith

Upon hearing this the others relax, Lin walks towards Godric and asks him for a chat, Helga walks towards Opal to talk while Rawena and Salazar walks towards Lillith,

"So Lillith you are helping Korra trough her burden while helping another that was very cunning" said Salazar with a smile

"Yep I try Sal, I have yet to show Mum what Godric gave me though but I am hoping Godric will tell her" she added sheepishly

"I'm sure Godric will think you have told her and let it slip" Rowena said with a giggle at what her husband will face, "Anyway I feel that Avatar Korra has yet to come to terms with her previous battles and she is holding herself back"

"Yes I agree that's why I made her help Asami, those two have a bond were they would do anything for each other, Korra does not know that she has to come to terms with those past battles of Zaheer will succeed in what he is planning" said Lillith as she gazed to the door.

In Sue's Office

Korra sat there staring at Asami as Lillith's words echo in her head 'Accept your feelings' as she pondered this she looked into herself to see what Lillith was talking about and was surprised when she saw that she was floating

when she looked down her eyes widen in fright, there surrounded in a ball of elements was her in the Avatar state the ones controlling the ball were Amon, Unalock and Vaatu, she started shaking with fear until a shadow flowed over her, the shadow Was Raava,

"Hello Korra" said Raava

"Raava, whats going on, what is that?" asked Korra as she pointed towards the four, Raava replied,

"That is a representation on the struggle going on within you, because the of the White Lotis isolating you, you were unprepared for the weight of responsibility, you see yourself as the Avatar but you are still battling your past enemies. You need to accept what has happened to you and not use them as an excuse if you should fail Korra, I have been with you since the beginning Korra and I know that your fear of failure that you try desperately to hide is slowly eating away at you. In order to help Asami and the rest of the world you need to let her in, accept the fear and the pain you have felt from these three then let it go. Only then will the world see you for what you truly are The Avatar" said Raava as she joined with Korra, Korra then faced the current struggle and walked towards herself. the scene changing to Korra walking along a trail of light towards a larger representation of herself that is holding a ball of light, as Korra enters the ball she relaxes and lets the energy flow through her. when done she opens her eyes and sees all of her past lives standing in front of her with smiles on their faces, Korra smiles back as she starts to fade

Back in the room Korra came back to notice that she was in the Avatar state, she felt at peace something she has never felt before, she looks up and shes pain and hurt reflected on Asami's face. Korra then makes a choice and walks over to Asami and whispers in her ear

Inside Asami's mindscape

Asami was about to run into her fathers arms when she hears Korra's voice

"I Love you Asami, I won't let anyone hurt you" Asami heard the love in Korra's voice and looked towards her father then to her airbending self, her expression turned determined again as she walked away from her father who was now shouting at her. when Asami reached her Airbender self she said

"I am sorry you waited so long but now I need the power to protect the one i love" as she tore the net off her Airbender self, her Airbender self walked towards Asami and fused with her blowing her father away into oblivion and the wind now blew in the field, with a smile she faded from her mindscape and woke in reality to Korra hugging her.

"I Love you too Korra" said Asami as her arms snaked around Korra.

Korra and Asami broke there embrace to stare each other in the eyes before they both leaned in and gave a chaste kiss on the lips, When that happened a tornado of wind surrounded to two before it blew outwards tearing the doors off its hinges surprising the group out side. Lillith followed by Opal, Sue who grimaced at the state of her office, Lin and the 4 spirits came into the office, Lin spoke up first,

"So did the unblocking work" she asked Asami, who in response lifted up the hand that was not intertwined with Korra's and with a twist of her fingers a small twister appeared in her hand, and a smile on her face

"Yes I am a now an Airbender"


End file.
